Panda
by LadyGlee
Summary: Dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais, on a toujours besoin d'un ami. Même quand celui-ci fait preuve de maladresse !


**Le titre peut paraître bizarre mais quand vous lirez vous comprendrez. Cet OS est inspiré de l'épisode 3x12.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lydia était au plus mal. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler librement sur ses joues et rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Elle frappa à la porte devant laquelle elle s'était stoppée et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Il fallut moins d'une minute pour que son vœu soit exaucé.

─ Lydia ! s'exclama Stiles surprise de la trouver sur le pas de sa porte de chambre.

Il avait une impression de déjà vu. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue dans cet état remontait à l'époque où Jackson avait été déclaré mort. Il l'avait consolé, mettant de côté ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il allait la consoler comme un ami. Parce que c'était le cas. Il n'avait plus de sentiments amoureux pour la belle blonde vénitienne.

─ Tu comptes me laisser entrer ?

Stiles s'écarta et la laissa pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit du jeune homme et se mit à fixer le sol. Il la rejoint ne sachant pas quoi dire.

─ Ça va ?

─ Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? s'emporta-t-elle. Tu trouves que j'ai ma tête des bons jours ?

─ Euh non. En fait tu ressembles plus à un panda à ce moment précis.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il comprit qu'il venait de gaffer. Une fois encore il avait oublié de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

─ Non mais ne le prends pas mal, ajouta-t-il. C'est mignon un panda. On a envie de le prendre dans ses bras et...

─ Stiles, le coupa la jeune femme. Tu t'enfonces.

─ Désolé. Je ferais mieux de me taire.

Lydia sortit un petit miroir et observa son visage. Son mascara waterproof n'avait pas résisté au torrent de larmes qu'elle avait versé. Elle se mit à rire doucement.

─ Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ? Non pas que je n'aime pas te voir rire. T'es bien plus belle quand tu souris mais il y a trente secondes tu pleurais alors...

─ T'as pas tort. Je ressembles vraiment à un panda.

─ Oh.

Et il rigola à son tour alors qu'elle essuyait les traces de maquillage.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lydia ?

Alors elle lui raconta comme le Darach s'en était pris aux jumeaux.

─ Aiden a voulu me protéger et il est à présent entre la vie et la mort. Deaton a promis de m'appeler s'il y avait du nouveau mais...Et s'il ne s'en remet pas ? Je ne peux pas le perdre.

─ On dirait bien que vous vous êtes pris à votre propre jeu, déclara Stiles. Deaton va le soigner, il est doué pour ça.

Le jeune homme avait complètement raison et Lydia était bien obligée de l'admettre. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas s'attacher à l'alpha sachant qu'il faisait parti du ''camp des méchants''. Elle l'avait fréquenté pour avoir un œil sur Deucalion et sa meute. Il avait fait pareil. Ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux. Toutefois, il y avait entre eux une attirance indéniable qui n'avait fait que s'accroître au fil du temps. Puis son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus fort. Elle s'était voilée la face au début, préférant occulter ses sentiments. Parce qu'avant la rentrée, elle s'était faite la promesse de ne pas tomber amoureuse et encore moins d'un loup-garou. Trop de problèmes et de souffrances. Loupé ! Elle avait replongé et voilà que maintenant la vie de celui qu'elle aimait ne tenait qu'à un fil.

─ Je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que Deaton appelle ?

─ Pas de problème mon petit panda !

Elle sourit avant de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant près d'une heure avant que le téléphone de la rousse ne vibre. Elle prit l'appel anxieuse.

─ Allô ?...Oui. …..Merci, je suis là dans dix minutes.

Elle se leva en raccrochant.

─ Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, expliqua-t-elle avec joie.

Puis prenant Stiles dans ses bras elle déclara :

─ Merci d'avoir été un ami pour moi.

Elle déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue, se remaquilla rapidement avant de partir pour la clinique vétérinaire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se précipita vers la table où reposait Aiden encore inconscient. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule dénudé du loup puis ferma les yeux appréciant le contact.

─ Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Une main enlaça la sienne et elle ouvrit les yeux découvrant Aiden qui lui souriait.

─ Je le savais, dit-il.

─ De quoi ?

─ Je savais que tu m'aimais.

* * *

**Verdict ? **

**A bientôt.**


End file.
